


Change of Plans

by black_tea



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_tea/pseuds/black_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian intended to meet Garak for drinks after his shift, but he ends up having other things in mind than spring wine and conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> I have a week off before I start a new job, so I'm going through and completing the partially finished stuff. This one was sitting in the WIP folder for awhile.

Garak sat at a table partially concealed from view. He was waiting for Julian, who had been detained in the infirmary. However, he was patient. His view of Quark's made for excellent people watching. Like most Cardassians, he possessed an excellent memory, and he took in the gestures, expressions, and tone of the people around him, storing it all away to sift through later. One never knew when a bit of information might come in handy. As Humans were fond of saying, knowledge was power. He was fairly certain, and by fairly certain he meant at least an 85% chance that the man dressed as a Bajoran merchant and the Bolian were involved in some dealing of dubious legality. Their movements had a furtive edge, their eyes scanning the room a bit to often. Garak hid a smile behind his drink.

For his own part, Garak blended in completely. The only thing that made him stand out was his species – Cardassians were a rarity on the station since it had changed hands. However, anyone who happened to notice him would simply see a man relaxing with a drink. Well dressed, middle aged, harmless... he cultivated that image, though it didn't work nearly as well on the Bajorans wandering about the place. Not a terrible thing though, the juxtaposition between harmless tailor and Cardassian oppressor kept people off guard and guessing.

The sense that someone was standing near him was the only warning he had of Julian's approach. His smile broadened as a hand stroked his thick mane of hair. “You were able to take care of your patient, I take it?” He inquired as Julian's hand brushed lightly down across his shoulders.

“Yes, a case of the flu. Easily treatable, but not very pleasant for the victim. I haven't kept you waiting too long, have I?” He slid in next to him, close enough that they were nearly touching. “You look very nice tonight.”

“Why thank you my dear. It would be bad for business if I didn't at least make an attempt at keeping up my appearance.” He glanced down at the sleeves of his red and silver suit – Julian's favorite. “Would you like a drink?”

“Hmmm...” Julian replied, his gaze fastened onto his partner. “I can think of something I'd like better.”

“Oh? And what would that be, dear?” Garak was very cognizant of the warm hand resting on his thigh, gently stroking. Judging by the Human's expression and affectionate touch, he could guess with absolute certainty exactly what he wanted, and it wasn't a glass of spring wine.

Julian leaned closer, his heavy lidded gaze and small smile reaffirming what Garak had already figured out. “If I were to do what I want to do to you right now, we'd both be locked up for public indecency.” He purred.

“Oh! That would undoubtedly be terrible for your reputation as a Starfleet officer, and I'm sure traumatizing for Odo as well.” He took a sip of his drink and turned to face Julian more fully, pleased with the direction his evening seemed to be taking. Keeping an eye out for possible blackmail material was entertaining, but it had nothing on an evening of play with a handsome young man. 

“I love this suit on you, but I know how how beautiful you are underneath it, and all that fabric does get in the way. If it was in my power, your pants would be down around your ankles and I'd be kneeling between your legs.” He slid his hand further up Garak's thigh and gave him a squeeze.

Garak felt a pleasant warmth spreading through his ridges and lower body, and he watched Julian in rapt fascination as the young man wet his full inviting lips. Garak had chosen their table well and was glad for the degree of privacy they did have, since Julian was throwing a good bit of caution to the wind. 

A slender brown finger ran along his jaw and traced the little ridges that adorned his chin. “I'd very much like to taste you, you see. Listen to you moan.”

Garak very much wanted a kiss, a full one on the mouth with plenty of tongue. However, that would be taking things too far in such a public place, though the thought rather thrilled him. “What a giving man you are.” He commented as if Julian weren't' talking about giving him a blow job. “And in return?”

“Oh, I'm certainly a humanitarian.” He chuckled, a low throaty sound. “However, in this case, I'd really like to bend you over and bury myself in you.” 

_My, so assertive tonight._ He liked Julian like this – assured, sensual, not afraid to tell Garak what he wanted. He covered the hand resting on his thigh with one of his own, and gently stroked the back with a thumb. “Mmmm... aren't you feeling dominant tonight.” he teased. “And here I thought you were simply a naive young Starfleet officer.”

“Not nearly as naive as you think.” Julian chuckled. “I clearly have you to blame...you're too much of a temptation.”

“People have called me many things, but that might be a new one.” Garak laughed. “Still, I shall take it in the spirit it was given.” A smile of a more predatory nature flickered across his face.

* * *

Julian felt another twinge of excitement as Garak placed a hand possessively on the small of his back. He walked in a relaxed manner, his tone light and bantering, but the glint in his eye and the slightly predatory cast to his smile told a different story. Julian had indeed succeeded in getting his partner worked up. It hadn't been something he had planned on doing when his stint in the infirmary finally ended for the day, but walking in and seeing him sitting there...Julian's body had a way of changing evening plans. However, Garak had yet to complain.

“Read anything interesting lately? Or has it been more awful spy novels?” Garak inquired.

“Aren't we the literary snob.” Julian teased.

“It's not snobbish to have decent taste.” The Cardassian said with a sniff. His hand slid over and curved around Julian's hip.

“If you can call long drawn out repetitive stories about loyalty to the state decent.”

Garak looked affronted, but Julian knew it wasn't genuine. _Ah, Cardassian flirting_. He thought with amusement at the way Garak's species considered verbal tussling on par with a physical wrestling match. “Your ridges are flushing.” He said.

Garak cocked an eye ridge. “My dear, really. Attempting to change the subject? And I assure you, my ridges are just fine.”  
“Oh I didn't say they weren't fine.” Julian said with a mischievous smile. “I only pointed out that they were a bit flushed...flushed and very biteable.” He added.

“You have a very one track mind, don't you? No wonder you have such a reputation.” The fingers pressed to Julian's hip flexed, giving him a squeeze.

It was the Human's turn to put up a front of protesting innocence. “And what reputation would that be? A brilliant doctor? A first class mind?” He leaned into Garak just slightly as they turned a corner so his other hip and thigh briefly brushed the other man. 

“Extremely full of yourself. No, I was referring to your tendency to dwell overmuch on sex.” The Cardassian corrected him with a smirk.

Julian glanced around the corridor. It was blessedly empty and stopped, pulling Garak around so he was facing his Human lover. Julian stood so close that their bodies were very nearly touching. “Do I take it you object to this, then?” He asked quietly as he brought their lips within millimeters of each other. Garak's breath hitched and Julian's smile widened. He badly wanted to nibble the little ridges on the Cardassian's chin, and wondered if he dared. Yes he did dare. He inclined his head and gently grazed his teeth over the ridges. Garak closed his eyes and a small nearly inaudible 'oh' escaped from him.

“Come on then.” He took Garak by the elbow and steered him around so they were once again walking side by side.

“You must be careful about starting things you can't finish in public places.” Garak huffed, not the slightest bit annoyed, and very aroused.

“How paranoid.” Julian tut-tutted. “There wasn't a soul in sight. I suppose Odo could've appeared out of the woodwork, but I doubt he makes a practice of hanging around in empty hallways. And it was just a _little_ nibble...”

Garak snorted in amusement. “You are in fine form tonight, my dear. Luckily this will all be moot since we are almost there.” He gestured grandly to the door of their quarters.

Julian grinned and pulled his partner through the door, never so happy to hear it close behind them.

* * *

Garak turned to face the pretty young man who wore a very eager expression. A growl rumbled deep in his chest and Julian bit his full bottom lip, practically begging to be kissed, before pouncing. A brief playful tussle ensued before Garak gave in and let Julian pin him to the wall. The Cardassian would have won any true test of strength, but he was quite pleased to feel Julian push against him with the strength he did have, hot with desire.

Julian's fingers entwined with his own pressing his hands back against the wall. He kissed Garak lightly, teasingly against his lips. Garak pressed up against him, wanting more of his soft warm mouth. The Human gently pressed him back, his fingers flexing against Garak's own, and he once again gently carefully kissed him. This time the tip of Julian's tongue gave his lips a little lick. Garak eagerly parted his lips letting his own tongue flick out to meet his lover's. Julian made a hungry sound and pressed his mouth over Garak's.  
 _Finally._ This was what Garak had been wanting, waiting for. The hot wet mouth, the slick tongue playing with his own. He moaned as the kiss deepened. He arched up pressing into Julian who slipped a leg in between his own. Julian's thigh created a welcomed pressure against Garak's sheath. The young man finally came up for air, panting. He pressed his forehead against Garak's in a rather sweet affectionate gesture and caressed his palm with a thumb.

He released one of Garak's hands with a smile to cup and rub his jaw. Slender fingers ran down his throat and brushed over the exposed top ridges with a feather light touch. Garak exhaled a shaky breath. “Julian.” he sighed, rubbing his free hand over his hip and exquisitely curved rump. 

Julian kissed him again, and then hungrily once more. He undid Garak's tunic enough to expose more of the thick ridge that flowed down his neck and left shoulder. “Look how dark and swollen this is.” Julian said in a low voice, his warm breath puffing against the sensitive exposed ridge. “Would you like me to do something about this? It does look awfully tempting.” He brushed his lips lightly over the darkened scales.

Garak squeezed his eyes shut for a moment as arousal sent little prickles through his ridges and groin. He reached up and buried his hand in Julian's hair, gently pressing down in encouragement. Julian had released his other hand in the interest of rubbing it over his chest and belly so Garak took advantage of this little bit of freedom to squeeze Julian's narrow waist. Julian took all of this as an affirmative and was soon trailing hot, moist, lingering kisses down his neck. He worked his way back up and then settled his mouth around a particularly sensitive spot and sucked with increasing pressure. Garak gasped in delight.

“I wonder what a bite would do.” He murmured.

Garak was about to tell him exactly what it would do, but the words escaped him as Julian's teeth gave the swollen, throbbing scale a good pinch. “ _Oh!_ he cried out, his body jerking. “Oh, oh, oh!” was all he seemed to be able to force out amongst the waves of pleasure. He gripped Julian tightly, aching with need.

Julian cupped Garak's face in his hands. “You sounded like you were about to come just from that.” He smiled and softly kissed him again. Julian's hands moved down to undo the closure on Garak's trousers. Sometimes the two of them would try not to make noise, try to make the other beg without breaking himself in a romantic game of chicken. Julian often came out the loser – if there really was one in such a game – but not always. This time Garak was content to let his body tremble, arch, buck and moan as it would under Julian's very competent hands.

His trousers were tugged down and the cool (by Cardassian standards) air kissed his naked thighs and bottom. Somehow wearing a top and no pants made him feel particularly exposed as it was rather backwards from the way undressing usually happened. The room temperature made Julian's hands feel even hotter as they rubbed up and down the front of his thighs and then slid around to cup and squeeze his ass. They circled back around to the front, and Julian let out an amused somewhat breathy chuckle as he felt the tip of Garak’s cock peeking out from his sheath. “It looks like someone want to come out and visit.” He couldn’t help but find Garak’s reproductive workings endearing.

“Always.” He rumbled, the sound turning into a soft moan as Julian’s talented hands coaxed him free. Not that it took much at this point. In fact, he was rather surprised that he had been able to exert that much control.  
“Would you like to come to bed and be fucked now?” Julian asked, his hands worming their way up under his tunic. 

“Oh yes.” Garak smiled. “And it seems like you could use a little attention as well.” He raised his eye ridges as his hand snuck down to cup the hard bulge at the front of Julian's trousers. He slowly increased the pressure as Julian trembled and gasped, one hand curving around the back of his neck while he let his forehead come to rest against Garak's temple. He straightened up and holding the front of Garak's tunic while walking backwards, led his partner to the bedroom.

* * *

Garak eagerly pulled off his remaining clothes as Julian slid out of his uniform. It was a relief to be free of his confining trousers and underwear. Teasing Garak had brought his cock straight to attention and there simply wasn't room to accommodate it comfortably. He reached eagerly for Garak, turning him and sliding his arms around him, holding him tight while he rubbed his aching sex against the soft buttocks. A soft moan passed his lips. “You feel _so good._ ”

Garak pressed back against him. Julian, taking this as an invitation, maneuvered him to the bed, giving him a gentle push from behind. Garak clambered down on to the mattress and after a moment's pause settled himself on to his hands and knees, earning a little growl of approval from Julian. “You look wonderful like that.” He said, running a hand down his plated spine to his hip where he stopped to give the ridge there a little pinch. Garak taking a submissive position amounted to a large show of trust that the Cardassian didn't grant easily. Knowing that made the experience all the more arousing.

“I'm glad you approve, love. It is a bit chilly. I think you'd better warm me up.” Garak said.

Julian chuckled as he settled in behind him and pressed kisses onto the soft flesh, letting his hand slide over the sturdy thighs and between his legs. He gave his cock a firm squeeze and was rewarded with an 'ah!'. Julian slicked his fingers and first ran one around the little opening making Garak quiver. He worked one finger inside and then another, his breath coming fast at the sight of digits sliding in and out of his lover. Garak's body clasped his fingers firmly, and the thought of that sweet pressure and heat around his cock was enough to drive him half mad with need.

When Garak's body relaxed around him, he made sure his own cock was nice and slick, shivering at the touch of his hands on aroused, heated flesh. Sliding into Garak was marvelous, and Julian groaned as he was enveloped. He paused for a moment, savoring the sensation until it became overwhelming and he needed to move. He thrust slowly at first, but deep and hard, pulling little noises from his lover.

“ _Oh_ , so tight, and hot, and perfect.” Julian stuttered out as he began to move faster, letting Garak's reactions be his guide. He knew he hit the right spot when Garak let out a loud “Ah!” followed by more moans as his hips bucked.

As much as the man loved to talk, he wasn't typically the most vocal during sex, and getting him to vocalize this much was both a challenge and a treat. Julian grabbed hold of the scaled hips, pressing into the ridges making the body under him shake. Julian wanted to tell him how beautiful, how perfect the Cardassian was, but nothing coherent would come out, it just felt too damn good. The most he could force out was a half groaned, “ _Elim_ ” as his lover's body clenched around his cock as he orgasmed, back arching, and body sliding down onto the mattress. Julian held his hips up as he thrust sharply a few more times before spilling inside his partner.

Julian slid down to lay atop the Cardassian's back, one hand reaching over to touch the back of Garak's. Garak gently captured Julian's fingers, and they lay that way for awhile, each catching their breath. Finally, Julian kissed the back of Garak's shoulder and slid off to lay beside him, one hand still pressed to the armored back. Garak turned his head to look at him with a contented smile. “Well, my dear.” he said, as if that summed everything up.

Julian leaned over and kissed his lips. He half sat up, fighting his body's desire to lay still and relax, and pulled the bedding up over top of them both. They both needed to shower, but Garak seemed about as inclined to move as his Human, so Julian rolled over and cuddled up against him. “This is so much better than a drink at Quark's.” He murmured drowsily.


End file.
